


Ghost Stories

by The_Exile



Category: Ultima (Video Games)
Genre: Drunkenness, Ducks, Gen, Humor, Iolo has fangirls, Movie Reference, Slice of Life, Spooky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 07:30:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20720447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: The party entertain themselves by swapping ghost stories.





	Ghost Stories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FireEye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireEye/gifts).

> set roughly somewhere in Ultima 4 timeline
> 
> in my playthrough the Avatar is a female fighter
> 
> Ghostbusters was only released a bit before Ultima 4, right?

"... And with the magic of my lute, I calmed the turbulent heart of the young ghost maiden. So satisfied, she faded back into the ether, her soul free to move on to the next life, but not without leaving me with the faintest of kisses that felt like the breath of the wind," declared Iolo, strumming his lute in a melancholy chord for emphasis, "Since then, many kisses have touched these lips but the memory of the fair Spirit Girl has lingered the longest!"

"Didn't you say that about the girl in the tavern last night, the one who seemed particularly interested in your song? As I recall, she was sitting particularly close..." 

Dupre was swiftly interrupted by the protesting bard, "That was not the exact same wording! I would never break a maiden's heart. Am I not the very soul of compassion..."

"Yes, I'm sure Bardic compassion is your sole motivation here," chimed in Shamino.

"Is not Love one of the three pillars underlying the very virtues? Besides, I am not our esteemed Avatar, cursed to forever be a paragon of all eight virtues as the weight of the world rests on Her shoulders..."

"I am sure once our quest is over she'll make up for it," declared Dupre.

The Avatar, who had been meditating cross-legged on a tree stump, raised an eyebrow at this.

"I thought we were telling ghost stories, not trying to put me off my quest."

"Indeed. I apologise if we interrupted you with our poor attempts at wit," said Iolo, "You are relatively new to our world, are you not? What ghost stories are popular at the moment in the old home world?"

The Avatar frowned and thought about this for a few seconds. Then she answered, "Well, there's a movie about ghosts that's very popular at the moment..."

After explaining what a movie was, then the rough plot of Ghostbusters, then enduring a long rant from Shamino about the inaccuracies in the portrayal of spirits, Dupre finished his third tankard of ale and decided to regale them all with the Blood-Curdling Epic of the Dread Ghost Duck.


End file.
